


Rápido

by Catatonic_SXE



Category: real life?
Genre: Anal Sex, I have no idea how to tag this shit, M/M, Riding, bottom!domhnall, top!oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic_SXE/pseuds/Catatonic_SXE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning a little Spanish never hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rápido

**Author's Note:**

> #sinning I'm a mess

So many noises filled the back room, but a couple specifically stood out. Two voices, one strong, the other yammering relentlessly. 

Oscar stroked the head of red hair in a mockingly sweet gesture before twisting his fingers in, yanking it back. Domhnall, pale skin flushed, lips parted, whined as the pain in his scalp mixed with the pleasure of Oscar bucking his hips up, thrusting once into him before he stopped completely. 

"I know you can say it."

"T-trying." came the reply as the red head tried to focus his mind on his mouth and not the dull, very enjoyable ache of Oscar's cock inside him.

"Po...fuck. Por favor..."it came out more as a moan than an actual sentence, but Domhnall focused every bit of his mind on it as he could, making sure to roll his R's as he said it. 

Oscar let a little devilish smirk tug at the corner of his lips before releasing his hip with the hand that wasn't currently gripping his hair."Buen chico...llevame. Ride me."

Domhnall didn't need to be told twice. He took all his focus from his mouth to his hips, rolling them in at an erratic pace as he did what he was told. Oscar let out a small, breathy moan, guiding his hips, setting a better pace."There we go..."Oscar's tone was soft, but firm at the same time, something of a habit that he had. It was a hushed tone, and the encouragement of his words coupled with actions didn't help, either. 

Something about the man's voice sent a shiver through him and he slumped forward, almost as if he were already exhausted. The truth was he just couldn't handle it when he spoke like that. It made him weak. 

"Poor baby..."

Before he knew it, Oscar had pulled out of him and had him re-positioned on the floor, face in the carpet, ass up and back arched. Within seconds, Domhnall found himself whining as Oscar buried his cock back inside him, setting a rough pace, fucking him into the floor. This left Domhnall stuttering and begging under him like little slut he had to pretend he wasn't, half his words coming out in English, the other in the Spanish that Oscar had worked hard on teaching him all afternoon.

Oscar took pride in the mess underneath him. It was pleasing to know just how easy Domhnall was, how needy. He'd been a fiend for him since their first fuck, and it grew each time. 

"F-faster..."came a soft, desperate plea from beneath him. Oscar shook his head. He knew better. 

Smack!

Domhnall cried out as Oscar brought his hand down across his ass, leaving a bright red handprint across his pretty pale flesh. 

"What was that?"

"I-I..."

Another slap, this one harder. "Ask properly." 

Domhnall dug his fingers into the carpet, gritting his teeth. He gathered what he could inside his head before he cried out,"Más rápido, papá!"lapsing back into his bilingual begging. By now, he was desperate to come. If rolling his tongue just a little got him that, he'd say it until his voice gave out, scream it even. 

"Buen chico... good boy. Such a pretty voice."Oscar released one of his hips, slowly making his way around him to wrap around the base of his cock.

Domhnall arched slightly, body shaking just at the feeling of his hand. 

"I-I wanna..."he barely managed that,"Por favor, papá. Please."

"Te entiendo bebe...I got you."Oscar pressed himself against Domhnall's back, stroking his cock, loving how he trembled against him. It didn't take much to push him over the edge, and the sounds Domhnall made when he came were heavenly, especially when Oscar heard his name somewhere in the middle of it. 

The feeling of the redhead trembling and tightening around him was all he needed now to follow after, coming with grit teeth, hissing something very vulgar in Spanish as he did. 

Domhnall let out one last pathetic whine as Oscar filled him then slowly pulled out. He collapsed against the coarse carpet beneath him, panting heavily. 

Oscar chuckled as he caught his breath, pulling him gingerly."What do you say..."he murmured in his ear, holding the still shaking man back against him. 

"Gracias papá."he said, murmured, voice giving away how exhausted his body was. 

"Buen chico...let's see how well you can do that tomorrow, yeah? Roll your tongue with my cock in your mouth."though his tone was joking, Domhnall knew he was serious. 

And of course, he was always down for a challenge.


End file.
